When You Come Back to Me Again
by Chustang
Summary: *Videofic* Duo is rejected by his lover and replaced with another. How will this nightmare end? Please R&R, this is my first vidfic ever. PG for Shounen ai


When You Come Back to Me Again - A vidfic Hi again! 

Here's my first vidfic ever, and its for Duo and Heero, my favorite and only yaoi pair. Its about Duo being rejected and subsituted with a blonde girl (guess who ^_^ She always was a sniveling snake) and trying to get himself from rejecting Heero in return. Don't worry, the endings not too bad, I promise. As always, I'm really short tempered, and a flame will cause me to curse you with Garfunkel songs in your head, so go easy. Thanks everybody who reviewed any of my stories! I love you guys!! And I know this might be much for a newbie to Gundam Wing, but I'd like to get some feedback for this. I've really worked hard on it, alright? 

Lyrics owned by Garth Brooks for the Frequency Soundtrack.   


  
When You Come Back to Me Again   
by Chustang   
  
  
  


{The scene opens into a shot of a beautiful red sunset over a gray ocean, with a figure silhouetted as it stands against the wind. Duo, with his hair unbraided and drifting around him, narrows his depressed violet eyes. Clenching his fist around a piece of paper, he grits his teeth and tosses it carelessly to the wind as a flashback ensues...}   


  


_There's a ship out, on the ocean___

_At the mercy of the sea___

_It's been tossed about, lost and broken_

  


{...Duo is laying on his bed, dressed and staring up to the ceiling. He sighs, glancing over to his bedside table. Suddenly, the dull boredom in his violet-blue eyes explodes into a elated light, seeing the phone there. Smiling, he dials in a few numbers, then bites his lip and expectantly holds the reciever to his ear. Duo smirks and talks quickly into the phone, then snickers and slams it down, before leaping up, grabbing a black denim jacket, and racing out the door.}   


  


_Wandering aimlessly___

_And God somehow you know that ship is me_

  


{The scene flashes to a sunny view of a city park. Duo is smugly smirking to himself on a park bench. He looks around expectantly, hands shoved in his pockets, and whistles to himself. Suddenly, he pauses, and leaps up in joy. Heero is strolling causually down the shade dappled sidewalk toward him, reserved prussian blue eyes admiring the scenery. He hasn't seen Duo. The pilot raises his arm to call out to him. But Heero doesn't notice, and suddenly, veers off to the right. He sits besides a tall, long-haired blonde who was passively reading on the bench, and, squealing in delight, wraps her arms around him, and he her. Duo blinks once, slowly allowing his arm to drop, and, giving a last longing look to Heero, turns away silently to walk away...}   


  


_'Cause there's a lighthouse, in the harbor___

_Shining faithfully___

_Pouring its light out, across the water_

  


{...The scene fades back to Duo against the sunset, his glistening golden-amber hair brushing around his pale face and hiding the tears there. He watches the piece of paper settle on the ocean and rock with the waves. It unfolds, showing the words 'You're my hero, and I love you,' written in delicate cursive as they wash away.}   


  


_For this sinking soul to see___

_That someone out there still believes in me_

  


{The scene flashes back to a shot of a brooding Duo sitting on a chair in the corner of his kitchen, a steaming cup of coffee clutched in both hands. He is wearing thin black shirt, with his silver cross strung around his neck, and he has his knees curled up to his chin. Suddenly, the door swings open to show a familiar face wandering in, cautious. Duo gives the approaching Heero a glare of pure pain and anger, never lifting his head, just giving sharp and cold violet-blue eyes. Heero glances arounds, asks about something, then looks down to the table where his gun and a few other belongings he left lay. But the Japanese pilot notices the glower from Duo, and surprised, tries to talk him out of the dark mood. Duo just mutters something under his breath, and Heero looks up in shock, as he tosses the gun and empty bottle of champagne at his feet. Then, tearing up, he just slowly shakes his head, and runs past...}   


_On a prayer, in a song___

_I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on___

_Raining down, against the wind___

_I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end___

_When you come back to me again_   


{Duo is sitting on a tree swing in a park bustling with kids, playing in the sand and climbing wildly over the playground. He watches with wistful eyes and sighes, holding the silver cross around his neck. Suddenly, he looks up and his face hardens. Heero is watching him from the otherside. Duo looks away angrily, then sucks in a deep breath, standing up to apologize, when he realizes...} 

  


_There's a moment we all come to___

_In our own time and our own space___

_Where all that we've done, we can undo___

_If our heart's in the right place_   


{...Heero is gone again. Duo glances around, with uncertainity to haunt his energetic eyes, and twists his face up in pain and anguish. The black clad boy feels his face streak with warm, and rips the necklace from his neck and throws it to land on a patch of Forget-Me-Not. And, with the sky darkening, the cross doesn't shine...} 

  


_On a prayer, in a song___

_I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on___

_Raining down, against the wind___

_I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end___

_When you come back to me again_   


{The scene opens into Duo kneeling at a small, forgotten grave in the far corner a rainy cemetery. There is no name, just an age and a blessing. Only fifteen years old. Duo reads the inscription, and it reads. 'He was never loved or sheltered, yet he shall be happy forever now, in the arms of the angel.' His violet-blue eyes are concealed by his soaked bangs, and, hanging his arms limply at his side, he closes his eyes and sees his memories flash before him. All with his beautiful dark boy...}

  


_And again I see my yesterday's in front of me___

_Unfolding like a mystery___

_You're changing all that is and used to be_   


{...Heero reading a book while sitting on the couch and subtlely grasping his braid as he saunters by, smiling... Lying in a warm, shallow mountain stream in each other's arms... Flinging chunks of pink-frosted birthday cake and and horseplaying as they try to smear the fluffy angel food over each other... watching Heero sleep and drawing the blanket over his shoulders... singing softly in his ear and gently brushing his cheek... and... staring deep into the heaven-sent angel blue eyes and knowing that... he belonged... that it was theirs forever...}

  


_On a prayer, in a song___

_I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on___

_Raining down, against the wind___

_I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end___

_When you come back to me again_   


{The scene shows Duo at the sunset, watching the ink wash into the endless gray. He shoves his hands into his pockets and hides his eyes beneath the rim of the black cap, tears running freely. Suddenly, he bumps into a familiar chest and steps back in shock, blinking once to find...}

  


_When you come back to me again...._   
__ __

{...he's lying wrapped in the arms of his prussian-eyed koi and the nightmare is over. Duo smiles drowsily, stroking a lock of hair from Heero's face. He sighs to himself, and brushes his lips against his one last time before watching the golden hues of morning dawn on his face as the screen fades to black...}   
  
  


~*~ 


End file.
